Love of the Stone
by ArisaWeasley
Summary: Just read it. o.o Its Royai. So...yeah.Chapter 4 is up!
1. Rise and Shine

The clock hit 10, the clock's tolls echoing across the room. A lone figure sat at the desk at the head of the room. The figure snorted in his sleep, drooling over the stack of papers he had been signing. 'Roy Mustang' the papers read over and over. Roy snorted again. Another figure entered the room. A female. She walked past the desks belonging to Roy's subardenants, and to Roy's desk. She sighed, and whacked Roy upside the head. Roy didn't move. The woman stared holes into his head. She reached over to his face, and pinched his nose. With a loud snort, Roy sat upright, blinking rapidly.

"Colonel. Its 10 at night. Don't you think you should go to bed?" the woman asked.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" Roy said blearily, trying to shake the sleep. Hawkeye winced; she had taken to him calling her by her given name.

"Yes. Colonel, come on. You need sleep." Roy nodded, getting up. He stumbled, and fell to his knees. Hawkeye picked him up, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Roy grinned and fell back to sleep.

Roy lay in bed, fast asleep. Hawkeye sighed, slightly tired from the attempt to drag Roy to his house. She slumped down in a chair. It was near 12 in the morning. There were still hours till work. Roy muttered in his sleep, calling out Hawkeye's name.

"Riza..." he called. He flipped over onto his side, and went silent again. Riza tried to suppress a grin. She ran her fingers along the curves of Roy's arm, smiling. Riza yawned, leaned back, and let sleep overtake her.

Riza awoke in the later early hours of the morning and found herself sharing the bed with Roy, who had his arms slipped around her waist. Her face turned crimson, a color to rival her eyes. Her long blond hair had the clip pulled out, and fell across the pillow. Roy was already awake.

"Good Morning Riza." he said, grinning.

"C-colonel!" Riza said, startled.

"Always so formal, aren't you?" Roy inquired. He kissed Riza lightly on the neck. The color of Riza's face receded to a dull pink. She placed her arms across Roy's, which encircled her waist, enjoying the sense of security it gave her. She glanced at the bed-side clock, not taking in the fact that read 8:28. Her eyes bulged.

"Its 8:28!" she said, nearly falling off the bed. She grabbed her hair clip off the bedside table, pulling up her hair rapidly. Roy yawned, pulling himself up, scratching his chest. Riza dashed across the room, yanking on her jacket, and retrieved her gun holster, she clipped the holster onto her belt quickly. She turned around, staring at Roy, who was still sitting on the bed, shirtless.

"Colonel! We have to go!" Riza said her voice impatient. Roy batted his eyes at Riza.

"Riza, my dear, its Sunday. They don't even open the doors till noon." he said. Riza's jaw dropped, she having obviously forgotten the date. Roy smiled his expression soft. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Riza undid the holster from her belt quickly, not wanting the gun to discharge. Roy kissed her lightly on the neck. Riza tried her best not to make a sound, to show weakness. Roy's hand slipped under Riza's coat, undoing the buttons. The coat slip down her arms, and fell to the floor. Roy pulled her close. Riza buried her face into Roy's chest. 'He smells...so clean' Riza thought. Roy laid on the bed, pulling Riza with him. She didn't object. Roy held her close, holding her chest close to his. He ran his hand down her side, over the black fabric of her shirt. Riza didn't make a sound, but her expression was of utter pleasure. Roy pulled her even closer, running his finger along her spine. Riza let out a small involuntary gasp. She tried to cling onto Roy's back, but he didn't have a shirt, so the effort proved fruitless. Roy smilied, although it went unseen because Riza's had her head buried into Roy's neck. He ran his finger up her spine to her head. Riza gasped again. Roy ran his fingers through Riza's hair, undoing the hair clip. Her hair fell from the high hair-do she wore onto her back and Roy's bare chest. Riza fought to keep her eyes open, her eye lashes batting agaist Roy's chest. Roy ran his hand across her hair as she dozed off. He laid his head back, letting sleep take him as well.

Riza awoke a few hours later. She lay alone on the bed, her hair spilling over the pillows. Riza sat up, her bright red eyes scanning the room. Roy walked into the room, yanking on his undershirt. He threw Riza's coat at her.

"Get a move on Lieutenant. Its almost noon." Riza nodded, pulling her coat on. She grabed her hair clip, pulling her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. Roy grabbed Riza's gun holster off the chair, tossing it over to her non-chalantly. She caught it and clipped it onto the back of her belt.

"Shall we?" Roy asked, with his usual smirk.


	2. Rock Between the Eyes

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reveiws! Here's the next chapter. Its short, yes, but its good.

Riza and Roy made it to the office at just after noon. Havok and Brenda sat at their desks already. Havok took notice of the fact that the Lieutenant and the Colonel just showed up together.

"Oooooh. Colonel! You DID go for her!" Havok teased, his eyes shining. Roy glared at him.

"What I do is none of your concern, Second Lieutenant." he said, his voice cold. Havok cast a sheepish look at Roy. Roy gave Havok a flat look, sat down, and began the paperwork he had left the night before. Riza scurried in and out of the room, dropping various papers on desks. Falman showed up just after one. Roy looked up from his stack of papers.

"Warrent Officer Falman. You're late." Roy said. Falman itched the back of his head.

"Yeeeah. Sorry." he looked up at Riza, who had just entered the room with a armful of papers.

"Good. You're here." Riza said, dumping the papers on Falman's desk. Falman gronded, and set to work. A rapid knock echoed from the door. A young boy, no older than 16, peered in. His blond hair looked wind-swept. Riza looked over.

"Oh. Hullo Edward." she said, in a cheery voice. Roy looked up.

"Fullmetal." he said, his voice strained. Ed threw a small red stone at Roy, which hit his between the eyes.

"HEY! Whats with the rock?" Roy said, outraged over the fact that he had a rock chucked at him.

"Envy tried to force feed it to me." Ed said simply.

"Can't eat rocks?"

"ITS THE IMCOMPLETE PHILOSIPHERS STONE! The same thing they feed to homunculus!" Ed yelled back. Roy stared at the stone.

"Philosopher's Stone? Like what Marco had?"

"Yeah. Something to that effect."

"Poisoness most likely..." Roy said, a finished tone to his voice. "Please submit a report on it." Roy added. Ed swore under his breath and left.


	3. Greed

It was 5 pm, and most of the officers in the office had wandered off, leaving only Roy and Riza. Riza had her face close to the bit of paperwork she was working on. Roy got up suddenly and crossed the room. Riza didn't look up, but simpley said, "Colonel, I know you're not done." Roy simpley hugged Riza round the middle. She gasped, taken by surprise.

"C-colonel!" she stammered. Roy grinned.

"You're always so _formal_." said said in her ear. He kissed her neck.

"Colonel...Please...Don't..." Riza begged, her voice fadding slightly. Roy undid the buttons on her coat. It flumped softly to the ground. Roy pulled her a bit closer, giving her a kiss, brushing his hips across hers slightly. A blond head appeared in the doorway.

"EW. COLONEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ed yelled. Riza reacted first, pulling her gun from its holster, and aiming it at Ed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. Don't shoot." Ed said, coming in, hands held aloft.

"Fullmetal. What do we owe this visit to?" Roy asked smoothly.

"The report." Ed replied, dropping a packet of papers on Roy's desk. Roy scanned the first page.

"Interesting FullMetal..." Roy said. Ed turned to leave. "Wait." Roy said abrubtly. "You mentioned a...short girl?" he said, tapping the page.

LILILILILILILILILILILILI

A figure was outside the window, standing nimbly in a tree. It was a short girl, about four foot in height. Her curly black hair was pulled back, fastened with a silver ribbon at the nape of her neck. Her hair cascaded down her back, catching on the ties of her dress. Her dress was black and long. It laced up all four sides, front, back, left and right, limiting all mobility. She simpley stared in the window. 'Just doing my job...' her mind said. She watched the Colonel, a bit a annoyance showing in her face.

Shadow crept through the branches of the tree. Suddenly, as if by magic, another person appeared. This one was male; pale with black green hair that greatly resembled a palm tree. He wore a skort, a a cropped sleeveless turtleneck.

"Still staring at that Colonel and his dipshit Lieutenant of his, Greed?" the boy asked. The girl didn't reply.

"You don't need to give me the cold shoulder y'know." the boy said, quite persistant to get Greed to talk.

"Can it Envy. I'm trying to listen." Greed snarled at him.

"Fine, fine." Envy said. he sat down on the tree branch, moving his dangling legs back and forth. Watching humans was the dullest. Greed could tolerate it. Probally because she was such a new homunculus...Envy gave Greed a sour look. This went unnoticed by Greed, for she had her full attention on the office.

LILILILILILILILILILILILI

"What about her?" Ed said rudely.

"Who is she?" Roy asked, looking over the edge of the paper.

"From what I can tell, a homunculus."

"Let me be clearer, FullMetal. Which one?"

"Er. Greed. I think."

"Thank you. You may leave." Ed scurried off. Roy set the papers down and look at Riza's desk, expecting to see her at work again. She'd left already. Figures.

LILILILILILILILILILILILI

A/N: EEE! Sorry for not writing. Scold me if you will. More soon! And yes. IT WILL BE SOON! I have it written already. STARTING TYPING NOWW.


	4. Shot Down

Envy was staring holes into Greed by now. Greed had her hand up, stopping Envy.

"Wait till she leaves the building before you attack.." she said coldy. Envy was becoming quite impatient. Riza walked out the front doors of HQ in a hurry, and practiacally dashed towards the dorms. Greed dropped her hand. Envy jumped from the tree, taking the form of Riza, and went into the building, heading for the office. Envy eased the door open. Roy was staring at a paper, obviously focused. 'Be female.' Envy reminded himself. A bit of information Lust had given to him before she died...Dante was trying to replace her already. Envy looked at Roy. Idiot. He slipped behind Roy, slipping his arms around the Colonel's shoulders. Roy was surprised, the say the least. He looked behind him.

"Riza?" he asked. Envy nodded, and smiled warmly. Roy was confused. Really confused. Riza never did things like that...let alone in the office! Roy wasn't paying a huge amount of attention to the world around him, because he slipped on a peice of paper when he got up, and fell down, Envy landing on top of him. They both blushed. Envy simpley did this to keep up apperance.

"You okay?" Envy asked.

"Yeah.." Roy replied, grinning sheepishly. Envy eased the gun from the holster on his backside, and shoved the barrel into Roy's side.

"How about now?" Envy asked, and shot. Roy's eyes widened, a faint gasping sound escaping his lips. Envy stood up.

"That was FUN!" he said, transforming to his origional form. "Lets do it again sometime." And with that, he bounced out the window.

Ed was nearby, about ready to head out, when he heard the gunshot. He headed back to the office. make sure Riza hadn't shot the Colonel's head off or something. Ed opened the door. Roy had pulled himself up, leaning agaist a desk. He was pressing his uniform coat to the wound, his eyes sqweezed shut.

"Colonel?" Ed stuttered, quite alarmed.

"FullMetal..." Roy managed to gasp. "Get...help..." Ed nodded quickly, and dashed off, looking for someone. _Anyone._

Riza had doubled back to the office. In her hurry to get out, she left her bag. Ed came pelting down the hall, and ran smack into her.

"Whoa. Edward. Whats with you?" she asked.

"Colonel.Shot.Hurt.Blood.NeedHelp." Ed said rapidly. Riza's eyes widened, and she dashed off to the office. She probally would've gone right through the door, had it not been open already. Roy was laying on his side, pressing agaist the wound still.

"COLONEL!" Riza said, gasping. Roy looked up best he could. Riza rushed to his side, pulling him towards her.

"Edward. Call the perimedics." Riza said to the stunned alchemist. Ed scurried off to find a phone. It wasn't accually registering to Roy that he had his head in Riza's lap. he was preoccupied with trying to hold the coat to the wound and biting back the pain. Riza placed her hand over Roy's, helping him witn pressing the coat down. Kind of reassuring...in a way...

By the time the perimedics got there, Roy had passed out. making the job of yanking the bullet from his side a whole ton easier. They extracted the bullet, and took him off to the hospital. Riza sat on the slightly bloody floor, hanging onto Roy's blood stained coat. Who could've...who _would've..._

Envy and Greed watched from the tree.

"You know...I _was_ trying to kill the bastard..." Envy said. Greed have him a sour look.

"One. Get a silencer. Two. Aim at a _vital organ_. **NOT HIS SIDE.**" she said. Envy shrugged.

LILILILILILILILILI

A/N: D TOLD YOU I'D GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE SOON! And I still have more to type. ;D More soon! Thanks for all the reveiws guys! And I _adore_ when you guys suggest a fic for me to read. I just LOVE it. So feel free! I do leave leave reveiws. ;D


	5. NOTE

No. This isn't an update. I'm sorry.

I'm still blocking something bad on this. (If anyone wants to spill out ideas, that'd be great...)

Now. I'm been noticing a slight theme in the reviews. About Greed.

Greed is the second one, since the first one...died. Yes. Sorry if I spoiled anything. He died. So I made a new one. Now. New homunculus can't be the same thing as the first. Okay? Okay. Glad we have this understanding.

And please don't accuse me of being new to FMA. I'm not. I've been a fan for a year now. Even writing this, I knew more abou FMA than most of you might know. I dear say that seeing the entire show 3 times over, the movie several timee, reading the manga, and seeing all 3 ovas would have that effect on someone. I'm very knowledgable about FMA. So don't get the wrong idea.

Sorry once again for not updating for so long. But...yeah. Block. :(

I'm sure some of my other fictions would interest you all, however.

-Arisa


End file.
